edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: cyberverse
opening lyrics: A battle ship with autobots in space, That later arrived in the strangest of place. Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime have a new mission: ‘Learn from the humans, help and protect, Live in their world, earn their respect. ''The cul-de-sac will be your allies, To others remain robots in disguise.’'' cyberverse'', more than meets the eye, Robots in disguise, for freedom the will fight, cyberverse, more than meets the eye, cyberverse. ''With know the eds to guide them and show them the way, autobots will be saving the day. cyberverse, more than meets the e''ye'' robots in disguise episode 1: a new EDventure cybertron, our home. It has been in war 2.000 earth years by know, Megatron, once a kind and helpfull warriors new a corrupted leader who wants nothing but distruction. In a minute of despair, we lunched the allspark into deep space but we soon realize that Megatron wasn't going togive up that easy, he lunched the nemesis ship with him and 30% of his army. I gadered a small team to go fight against, we did it but crashed into a planet called earth. Know we have to remain robots in disguise and fight against Megatron's treat. cul-de-sac : 10:09 am eddy: finally, class is over and my graves have been very well this year look at it: English: 9 Math: 8 History : 9 Spanish: 9 Geography: 9 Science: 8 edd: wow eddy u have been studying hard after our parents went to that business trip and...they...will...never...go...back.... eddy: hey, it's ok, ur not the only one, all the kids' parents are on business trip. hugs double d. edd: thank u eddy, but speaking of missing were's ed? ed and kevin ran over eddy and double d. kevin: sub guys what's up? edd: hello friends, are u guy ready for the florest exploration? ed, eddy and kevin: ready. edd: ok so let's go. edd: ain't the mother nature beautiful? ed: i think it just ate a fly. kevin: here let me help u. slap ed in his back. ed: thanks. kevin: no prob. eddy: this thing of nature is for birds, im off. eddy: uhh? what is this? eddy got closer and find out a Yellow Camaro and was in good conditions. eddy: hey guys, look what i found. kevin: wow this is so cool. ed: why is this here. eddy: weel, he dosen't look like he have an owner and he's on the scrap yard so let's take him. edd: eddy no what if his owner comes and find out that...oh they already left. the next day. in a place out the earth. ???: shadow striker, thundercraker. shadow striker and thundercraker: yes commander starscream. starscream: the radar have dectected an autobot in the planet earth, i need u 2 to go and kill him. both: roger that. back on earth. eddy's garage. edd: i wonder, why what he in the scrap yard? he was so good conditions. eddy: yeah, but let's just relax for a bit, it finally is summer. edd: yeah... explosion. eddy: what was that? edd: let's go find out. they arrive at the scene of the explosion and every one was there. eddy: hey guys what are u doing? sarah: were here to see what was the explosion... but sarah was inturropted by a shot that came out of the ship. shadow striker: were is bumblebee? rolf: who is this bumblebbe-boy? shadow striker: well we can do this easy way our the hard and i chose the hard, thundercraker, kill them. thundercraker: with pleasure. points his missiles at the kids. thundercraker: good bye freaks. all of them: AAAAHHHH. bumblebee radio: �� oh hell nooo�� nazz: who his he? ed: looks like the robot from how to train ur robot. johnny: well in that case, let the battle begin. episode ends. cast: humans: ed Edd ed 174x52.png edd aka double d Edd edd 174x52.png eddy Edd eddy 174x52.png kevin 120px-Kevin.JPG nazz 90px-Nazz.JPG johnny 591px-Johnny.jpg rolf 105px-Rolf.JPG sarah Edd sarah 174x52.png jimmy Jimmy Screams.jpeg autobots optimus prime Reformatted Optimus.jpg soldiers deceptecons